walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles (TV Series)
: The following is a list of automobiles and vehicles that are featured on The Walking Dead (TV Series) and in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead Video Game. Atlanta Survivor's Automobiles '1977 D-27 Winnebago Chieftain ' *Owned by: Dale Horvath' ' *Used by: Dale Horvath, Rick Grimes, Glenn, Jimmy *Color: Tan *Status: Destroyed *Background: RV owned by Dale and used by the Atlanta survivors, often as a command post of sorts. It was used to travel to the CDC, and then used to travel to Hershel's Farm, where it served as a central point of activity for the group. It was destroyed by the fire Rick and Carl created during the zombie attack on the farm. '1979 Jeep Cherokee' *Owned by: The Peletier family *Used by: Rick Grimes, Carol Peletier, Glenn, T-Dog, Lori Grimes *Color: Light-Yellow *Status: Abandoned *Background: Jeep owned by the Peletier family. Used by the survivors to drive to the CDC, the Vehicle Jammed Highway and to the Greene Family Farm. It was also used to transport some of the survivors to the field where Shane tought some of the survivors how to shoot. It was later abandoned in a town outside of the Greene Family Farm, where Rick and Glenn went to search for Hershel at Patton's Bar. '2009 Dodge Challenger' *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Glenn *Color: Red *Status: Stripped, abandoned *Background: Stolen by Glenn to distract walkers from the department store, so that Rick could rescue the survivors within. It was stripped for parts when it was taken back to camp, and left behind with a note attached to the door for Morgan Jones should he arrive at the camp. '1973 Ford F-250' *Owned by: Daryl Dixon ' ' *Color: Grey-Blue *Status: Abandoned *Background: Owned by the Dixon brothers. Used to transport corpses to graves after an attack on the camp by walkers. Used to travel to the CDC, but was abandoned afterwards. '1992 Ford E-350' *Owned by: Ferenc Builders *Used by: Rick Grimes, Morales *Color: White *Status: Stolen *Background: Taken by Rick to rescue the survivors from the department store. Believed to have been stolen by Merle Dixon. '1987 Jeep Wrangler' *Owned by: Shane *Used by: Shane *Color: Black *Status: Abandoned *Background: Used to carry water canisters and to travel to the CDC. Later abandoned. '2010 Hyundai Tucson ''Limited *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Shane, Andrea, Randall, Maggie, Rick, Michonne, Glenn *Color: Light Green *Status: Still in Use *Background: Taken from the Vehicle Jammed Highway. Abandoned by it's previous owner, likely due to a dead battery. Used by Shane and Andrea to search for Sophia. Used by Maggie and Glenn to defend the Greene Farm from a herd of walkers and to escape when it became overrun. It has since become the group's most frequently used vehicle. '''1976 Triumph Bonneville Hardtail Fram Conversion *Owned by: Merle Dixon *Used by: Daryl Dixon *Color: Black *Status: Still in Use *Background: Motorcycle used by Daryl. Used mainly after Daryl abandoned his truck. Used by Daryl to defend Hershel's farm and to rescue Carol Peletier. '1986 Dodge Ram Wagon' *Owned by: Holy Cross Luthern Church /Theodore Douglas *Used by: Theodore Douglas *Color: White *Status: Abandoned *Background: T-Dog used it to drive to every elderly persons' house to see if they needed a ride. He later rescued Glenn and possibly other Survivors, headed for Atlanta. Later used by the survivors to get to the CDC, but abandoned soon after to save gas. '1986 Suzuki Samurai' *Owned by: A Background Survivor *Used by: Morales *Color: Grey *Status: Unknown *Background: Used by Morales to take his family to Alabama to search for the rest of their family. '1999 Ford Crown Victoria' *Owned by: King County Sheriff Department *Used by: Rick Grimes *Color: White-Blue *Status: Abandoned *Background: Rick took the Ford Crown Victoria police car from the King County's Sheriff's Department to head for Atlanta, but it soon ran out of gas and was abandoned somewhere on the highway. '2002 Dodge Ram 1500' *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: T-Dog, Carol, Glenn *Color: Grey *Status: Still in Use *Background: During the winter, the group managed to obtain a third vehicle. Greene Family Farm Automobiles '1966 Ford F-100' *Owned by: Otis *Used by: Otis, Shane Walsh, T-Dog, Jimmy *Color: Light-Blue *Status: Abandoned *Background: Used to transport Shane and Otis to the high-school and also around the Greene farm. Used to defend the farm against walkers when overrun. Abandoned on the Vehicle Jammed Highway. '1996 Mercury Sable' *Owned by: Maggie Greene *Used by: Lori Grimes *Color: Tan *Status: Wrecked *Background: Used by Lori Grimes to search for Rick, Glenn, and Hershel. Collided with a walker on the road and crashed. The wreck can be seen on the outskirts of Woodbury in Killer Within. '1990 Chevrolet Suburban' *Owned by: Hershel Greene *Used by: Rick Grimes, Hershel Greene, Carol Peletier, Glenn *Color: Red/Grey *Status: Stolen *Background: Used by Hershel around his farm and to go to the bar. Used by Rick Grimes to escape the farm as it was being attacked by a herd of walkers. It was driven to Woodbury by Glenn when Merle was holding him and Maggie hostage. It was stolen by the Woodbury Army. '1989 Ford Ranger' *Owned by: Greene Family *Color: Blue *Status: Abandoned *Background: The truck was not used by the survivors, and was parked at the farm the whole time. '1980 Honda Civic Wagon' *Owned by: Greene Family *Color: Grey *Status: Abandoned *Background: The car was not used by the survivors, and was parked at the farm the whole time. Vatos Gang Automobiles '1964 Ford Galaxie 500 XL' *Owned by: Vatos Gang *Used by: Vatos Gang *Color: Grey *Status: Unknown *Background: The Vatos gang used the Ford Galaxie to kidnap Glenn and to attempt to obtain Rick's bag of guns. Woodbury Survivors' Automobiles '2007 Nissan Altima' *Owned by: Unknown, Possibly The Governor. *Used by: The Governor *Color: Grey/Silver *Status: Abandoned *Background: Phillip used it to drive to the National Guard camp near Woodbury. He abandoned it after taking the guardsmens' vehicles. '2001 Ford Excursion' *Owned by: Woodbury Survivors/The Governor *Used by: The Governor, Merle Dixon, Caezar Martinez, Shupert, Various Woodbury Survivors *Color: White *Status: Still in Use *Background: The Governor and his team used it to transport Andrea and Michonne from the helicopter wreckage to Woodbury. It was also used to move to and from the The Guardsmens' camp to Woodbury. The vehicle is equipped with a radio and searchlights. It is the most frequently used vehicle in Woodbury, being used as the main source of transportation for the Governor and Martinez. '2001 Ford Taurus' *Owned by: Unnamed Woodbury Survivor *Used by: Unnamed Woodbury Survivor *Color: Silver *Status: Still in Use *Background: Woodbury survivors used this car when they tried to leave Woodbury, after the attack by Rick's group the night before. They didn't feel safe in Woodbury anymore, so they packed up their belongings in the car and headed to the front gates in attempts to leave, but were stopped by the Woodbury Guards, guarding the gates. '1997 Ford Explorer' *Owned by: Unnamed Woodbury Survivor *Used by: Unnamed Woodbury Survivor *Color: Blue *Status: Still in Use *Background: After the attack by Rick's group the night before, the Woodbury Survivors didn't feel safe there anymore. So they packed up their belongings in the car and headed to the front gates in attempts to leave. When the Woodbury Guards, guarding the gate, wouldn't let them through, the driver became angry and started to honk his horn, attracting walkers. Martinez points his gun at the driver, demanding him to stop and to get out of the car. When he continued to honk his horn, Martinez opened the door, dragged the driver out, and threw him on the ground. '2000 Dodge Grand Caravan' *Owned by: Unnamed Woodbury Survivor *Used by: Unnamed Woodbury Survivor *Color: Dark Purple *Status: Still in Use *Background: The survivors didn't feel safe in Woodbury after the attack by Rick's group the night before. So they packed up their belongings and headed to the front gates the next day. In attempts to leave, one survivor got bitten and killed, so Andrea managed to changed their mind about leaving Woodbury. 'Walker Bomb' Bread Truck *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Unnamed Woodbury Survivor *Color: White and Red *Status: Abandoned *Background: During the Woodbury attack on the Prison an unknown Woodbury Survivor smashed through the Prison gates with this vehicle and released the Walkers contained inside, into the courtyard. '2003-2011 Ford Crown Victoria' *Owned by: West Georgia Correctional Facility *Used by: Glenn Rhee, Andrea *Color: Navy Blue *Status: Unknown *Background: This was was found at West Georgia Correctional Facility and Rick's Group has given Andrea this car to return safely at Woodbury. It is unknown what happened to the car once she arrived at Woodbury but it can be presumed that it is still in use. 'AM General HMMWV (High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle) "Humvee"' *Owned by: U.S. Army National Guard *Used by: Woodbury Survivors *Color: Standard US military forest camouflage *Status: In use *Background: A group of National Guard soldiers escaped their base being overrun, taking with them a flatbed Humvee, an M35 transport truck, a flatbed helicopter transporter and a UH-1 Huey helicopter. They soon set up a small outpost and used the Huey to scout nearby areas. However, the helicopter crashed due to engine failure and its surviving pilot was found by the Governor and several Woodbury survivors. After learning the camp's location, the Governor drove there waving a white flag and told the soldiers they had found the pilot. However this was all a ruse as the Woodbury survivors ambushed the soldiers and killed them all. Their equipment and vehicles were then taken back to Woodbury. The Humvee is then seen parked in Woodbury near the entrance to the settlement alongside the M35 they had taken. The vehicle had sustained some bullet damage, as Michonne notices when inspecting the vehicles following their return from the camp. The vehicle is fitted with an M2HB .50 caliber machine gun. 'AM General M35 2 1/2 ton truck' *Owned by: U.S. Army National Guard *Used by: Woodbury Survivors *Color: Standard military forest camouflage *Status: In use *Background: A group of National Guard soldiers escaped their base being overrun, taking with them a Humvee, an M35 transport truck, a flatbed helicopter transporter and a UH-1 Huey helicopter. They soon set up a small outpost and used the Huey to scout nearby areas. However, the helicopter crashed due to engine failure and its surviving pilot was found by the Governor and several Woodbury survivors. After learning the camp's location, the Governor drove there waving a white flag and told the soldiers they had found the pilot. However this was all a ruse as the Woodbury survivors ambushed the soldiers and killed them all. Their equipment and vehicles were then taken back to Woodbury. The M35 is seen parked near the entrance to Woodbury alongside the Humvee, and is used to pick up walkers from the pits. The M35 is the same vehicle used by Woodbury in the comics to mount their assault on the prison. '1998-2001 Dodge Ram' *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Woodbury Survivors, The Governor *Color: White *Status: In use *Background: One of the Woodbury Survivor's standard vehicles, the Ram is first seen when the Governor and his men investigate the helicopter crash. It is equipped with roof lights and a bull-bar fitted with a winch. The truck is seen in Woodbury, but does not receive much use. It is later used by the Governor to track down Andrea when she escapes the town in "Prey". Miscellaneous Automobiles '1971 Pontiac GTO' *Owned by: Criminals, Possibly Stolen *Used by: Criminals *Color: Grey *Status: Wrecked *Background: The criminals used the Pontiac to evade police officers. Wrecked during chase. '2001 Ford Crown Victoria Interceptor' *Owned by: Linden County Sheriff's Department *Used by: Linden County Officers *Color: White *Status: Unknown *Background: The Linden County officers chased the criminals, until they crashed. '1974 Toyota Land Cruiser' *Owned by: Morgan Jones *Color: Grey *Status: Still in Use *Background: Used by Morgan Jones to move around. Used as part of Morgan's booby traps '2001 Ford F-150' *Owned by: Nate *Used by: Nate *Color: White *Status: Unknown *Background: Used by Nate to escape walkers near Patton's Bar, leaving Randall behind. '1967 Ford Mustang' *Owned by: Unknown *Color: Beige *Status: Abandoned *Background: Used for writing a message for Sophia, and to leave food for her if she would've turned up. 'Bell UH-1 Iroquois (Huey)' *Owned by: U.S. National Guard *Used by: Lieutenant Welles *Color: Green *Status: Crashed *Background: Taken by Welles' group of National Guardsmen when they left their camp after it was overrun. Later used by him, Sean, and Franklin to scout the area around the group's makeshift camp. During the flight, the helicopter experienced a malfunction and crashed, killing Franklin and Sean and severely injuring Welles. The crash site was later found by a group of survivors from Woodbury, who took Welles back with them and later killed him. '1997 Subaru Outback' *Owned by: Mexican Man and his family *Used by: Mexican Man and his family *Color: Red *Status: Unknown *Background: Mexican Man and his family were attacked by zombies while on the bridge over Yellow Jacket Creek. His wife and baby were trapped in the car while he and his son were outside trying to fight the zombies. He, along with his family, are saved by Daryl Dixon while Merle Dixon watches. After the zombies are killed, Merle begins to ransack the car while keeping the man and his son at bay with his gun. Merle is stopped by Daryl who raises his crossbow at him, allowing the father to drive away safely with his family. 'Saboteur's Truck' *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Unnamed Saboteur *Color: Black *Status: Unknown *Background: An Unnamed Saboteur drove this car to Woodbury's Walker Pits, set fire to the walkers and then drove this car away. It is unknown if the car is still in use after the incident. Telltale Games' The Walking Dead Video Game 'Squad Car' *Owned by: Atlanta Police Department *Used by: Unnamed Police Officer/Andre Mitchell *Color: Black/White *Status: Crashed/Unknown While transporting Lee Everett to prison for his crime, the apocalypse starts and the officer transporting Lee hits a walker that wondered onto the highway. He crashes the car and Lee eventually escapes the wreckage and proceeds to Clementine's Neighborhood. Later, after Andre dropped off Shawn Greene, Lee Everett and Clementine at the Greene family farm it is unknown what happened to him or his car. *Background: Andre and the unnamed police officer would have used their cars to arrest criminals and carry out other police responsibilities. If Andre is still alive he could still possibly be using his car to transport survivors and himself, carry his equipment, etc. 'Shawn's Pickup Truck' *Owned by: Shawn Greene *Used by: Shawn Greene *Color: Red *Status: Unknown This truck was used by Shawn Greene and Chet to get to Clementine's neighborhood. Shawn later used it to take Lee Everett and Clementine back to the Greene Family Farm, where it was last seen. 'Kenny's Truck (1st Gen. Toyota Tacoma)' *Owned by: *Used by: Kenny's Family *Color: Blue *Status: Unknown The truck was first seen in Episode 1 and was used to get from Hershel's farm to Macon where it ran out of gas outside the drugstore. It is not seen again until Glenn fills it full of gas to use it as an escape vehicle for the survivors. When the group arrived at the motor inn Kenny and Katjaa are seen rummaging through their supplies in the back of the truck. In Episode 2 it is no where to be seen though it is possible that Kenny abandoned it somewhere because he replaced it with the RV. *Background: Kenny and his family used the truck to get from Florida to Katjaa's sister's house where they then decided to go to Atlanta when they found out it was unsafe. They decided to leave Atlanta and came across Hershel's Farm where Kenny repaired his truck and headed towards Macon. 'Travelier Motel RV' *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Kenny *Color: White *Status: Abandoned/Stolen As of the end of Episode 3, it has been either left behind by Lee's group at the pass where they took the train, or taken by Lilly. In the later case, Kenny states that the RV has a damaged radiator and isn't likely to go very far. *Background: The RV was left abandoned at the Travelier Motel by an unknown survivor when the apocalypse began probably because it's radiator was damaged or the motel was too dangerous. The unknown survivor also seemed to try make it a possible safe haven by boarding up the windows and collecting enough gas to escape but failed and was devoured. Possible proof of this is when Carley and Lee save Glenn they can see a female walker eating the remains of a human. In Episode 2 the RV remained at the motel however in Episode 3, the RV was used to escape the bandits and the walkers that were overtaking the motel. While driving down the highway, demands to find out who the traitor was and ends up killing Carley/ she either steals the RV later or it is abandoned by everyone in favor of the train. 'Station Wagon' *Owned by: Stranger *Used by: Stranger and his family *Color: Brown *Status: Abandoned The station wagon had been recently abandoned and then sacked by Lee Everett's group when last seen. *Background: The Station Wagon was found by Lee's group near the trailing end of Episode 2. It contained two boxes of food and one of supplies that saved the group from starvation, but their taking caused some internal conflict in the group and some misgivings from Duck, Clementine and possibly Lee. In Episode 5 we learn more about the circumstances that led to its situation in Episode 2. 'Military Jeep' *Owned by: U.S. Military *Used by: Lee Everett *Color: Green, white military logo *Status: Crashed After the events of Episode 1: A New Day, The military jeep was used by the military in order to aid with the evacuation of civilians out of Macon, Georgia. Due to the town being overrun, it was abandoned by the military. *Background: When the military helicopter crashed into the nearby drugstore, debris from the crash trapped the jeep in the rubble however, Lee was still able to use the jeep's winch tool which allowed him to gain access to the pharmacy and get the store's remaining supplies. 'EMD GP50 Train' *Owned by: Unknown Train Company *Used by: Unnamed Train Engineer, , Lee *Color: Steel/Maroon *Status: Abandoned When The Train was first introduced it was seen as a big obstacle for the group until Lee and Ben found out it still worked. Lee then found out that it's next stop was Savannah this then convinced Kenny to take it as a faster way to travel to the coast. *Background: The train was used to transport goods and materials around the Georgia area and other cities/states before the apocalypse. After the apocalypse, the train was forced to stop and the engineer ultimately died from unknown reasons. When Lee and his group realized that the train was functional, they decided to start the engine up and take it to Savannah. The train also provided a safe haven for the group because of its speed and high ladders to the roof of the train. It was abandoned by the group just outside Savannah since they arrived at the city. '30-Foot Boat' *Owned by: Fivel's family *Used by: Vernon's group *Color: White and blue *Status: Unknown *Background: Owned by Fivel's family before the apocalypse. Later found by Clementine in a shed in their yard, missing a battery and out of gas. Lee Everett's group traveled to Crawford in order to find these items, as they planned to use to boat to escape from Savannah. They were successful, and the boat was repaired by Kenny. However, while Lee and his companions were searching for a kidnapped Clementine, Vernon's group of cancer survivors stole it. What they did with it is unknown, but they most likely used it to leave Savannah, just as Lee's group wanted to. External Link Walking Dead Vehicles ru:Транспорт Category:Equipment Category:Themes